History Makers
by FriendlyScientist
Summary: En un mundo donde las personas poseen poderes y los super héroes son una realidad, Yuuri Katsuki tiene que enfrentarse a muchos obstáculos antes de poder convertirse en uno ya que, a veces tu peor villano eres tú mismo. / AU de Super héroes (basado ligeramente en Sky High)


Ante ustedes, el AU de super heroes/vecinos/amigos de la infancia/highschool que nadie pidió ¡a la orden!

Básicamente esto es un puto desastre… ¡Espero lo disfruten! (๑ּగּగ๑)

 **Advertencias:** Tal vez en un futuro mueran personas aquí y allá¿? Nada serio, muchos serán de relleno; habrá bastante violencia, tanto verbal como física (si eres sensible a las palabras fuertes desde aquí te digo que dejes de leer, tengo el vocabulario de un camionero), idk what to tell you. Tal vez haya mucho angst, bc i'm a slut for it. Ambos Yuris son protagonistas, como debe ser, quien diga lo contrario se puede ir a morir a una zanja (con amor bbs).

 **Nota: NO HAY PAREJAS ESTABLECIDAS (** salvo el JJBella, pero si eres como yo te va a dar igual y vas a shipear a JJ con otros personajes lol **) SON LIBRES DE SHIPEAR A GUSTO (** mientras no arruinen la experiencia de shipeo de otras personas **)**.

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Yuri! On Ice ni sus personajes me pertenecen, however, el universo supongo que sí. Asdfghjkl.

* * *

.

.

.

Los poderes psiónicos, también llamados poderes psíquicos, fuera de los que sí podían causar daños físicos como la telekinesis, no solían ser vistos como poderes importantes o muy útiles ante la sociedad, pues no se sabía mucho de ellos y, lo poco que sí se sabía, era difícilmente interpretado; por lo que la gente poseedora de los mismos era marcada en expedientes científicos como "poseedor del potencial genético mutante sin expresión física presente" lo cual era, básicamente, jerga científica para "persona sin poderes", "normal". De forma que, en una sociedad donde poco más del cincuenta por ciento de la población mundial era marcada con expresión física de poderes, hacer un nombre de ti mismo en el terreno heróico (un terreno peligroso) siendo portador de un poder psiónico de tipo empático como la patokinesis, era algo duro y prácticamente imposible.

Yuuri Katsuki, al igual que muchos niños de su edad, idolatraba a los héroes y soñaba convertirse en uno cuando creciera, sin embargo su poder volvía de esas probabilidades casi nulas, haciendo de su sueño nada más que una idea infantil.

Al explicarle tal cosa, a la tierna edad de seis años, edad en la cual surge la presentación de poderes en los poseedores de los mismos, al pequeño se le rompió el corazón.

No entendía porqué no podía ser un superhéroe, sus poderes se habían presentado sin falla alguna. Sin embargo, Yuuri, ante la sociedad, no tenía poderes.

.

.

.

* * *

Sí, este intro es TERRIBLE, SINEMBARGO (sin embargo) todavía hay muchas cosas más que tengo planeadas para esta basura. AAAAAA llevo trabajando en este proyecto mucho, mucho tiempo y no tengo escrito nada ya mÁTENME A LA VERGA.

No les voy a hacer nada de spoiler, pero sepan que antes de que el bb pueda ser héroe va a sufrir mucho, lol.

Respecto a los poderes psiónicos: Comúnmente, este tipo de poderes son los que controlan la energía para que se pueda usar como método de ataque… O algo así, por lo que, al menos en definición todos los poderes vendrían siendo psiónicos ¿? Sin embargo aquí con psiónicos/psiones me refiero a los poderes psíquicos, lol.

También, man, construí un mundo tan horrible y oscuro: En mi mundo, la gente con poderes psiónicos le vale mucha verga a la sociedad y son muy discriminados y así. La gente con telepatía suele incluso ser encerrada en hospitales psiquiátricos por ser, erróneamente, diagnosticados con esquizofrenia. Soy horrible [gritos internos] :)

Respecto a la población mundial con poderes: Del 55% de la población global poseedora de poderes al menos 15% son poderes psiónicos que sí causan daños físicos (telequinesis,teletransportación, control mental, etc), lo que los vuelve minoría. Entre el 45% con el potencial genético para el desarrollo de poderes contados "sin poderes", al menos 15% posee otras clases de psiónicos, entre ellos la telepatía, precognición, omnilingüismo y así, lol. Básicamente el 70% de la población mundial tiene poderes, pero no todos son visibles o útiles, por lo que la sociedad vive igual que si no existieran, lol. Técnicamente, no hay leyes que prohíban estrictamente el usaje de poderes en público, pero es mal visto, lol.

Con lo del potencial genético: En concepto, toooooodo el mundo tiene poderes o la posibilidad de desarrollarlos (a pesar de que haya gente que no desarrolle ningún poder en su vida), incluso pueden tener más de un poder, pero no es común que eso suceda fuera del campo heróico lol, ya que siempre buscan a la gente más OP.

Si hay algunas dudas o algo que surja en el futuro me preguntan, pues no sé si sea capaz de cubrirlo todo en la historia en sí.

Algo que sí les voy a decir, tho, porque sería muy feo de mi parte no darle el reconocimiento que se merece: Esta historia está mUY inspirada en una preciosa historia en AO3 llamada "we were born to make history" del usuario Hamstergyu, también está ligeramente inspirada en otras historias de AO3, todas muy buenas, si alguien requiere los links puede pedirlos. Aunque, a diferencia de esas historias, en esta no habrá ship principal, son libres de shipear lo que quieran, no quiero limitar su creatividad.

También tiene mucha inspiración de muchas otras series y películas (ej: X-MEN de Marvel, lol), quien logre captar todas las referencias se lleva un premio(?).

 **N/A:** Aún no tengo fechas de actualización y así, pero trataré de trabajar en esto rápido y así para poder subirlo lo más constantemente que pueda. Lo siento por todo, de antemano. u v u


End file.
